Sebelum Hari Minggu
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebelum hari Minggu, aku akan melunasi semua hutangku, tetapi aku tak kan pernah tau apakah nyawaku akan direnggut. Akupun ingin membahagiakanmu sebelum hari Minggu, sebelum aku mati.
1. Chapter 1 : Monday, Go To Hospital

Summary : Sebelum hari Minggu, aku akan melunasi semua hutangku, tetapi aku tak kan pernah tau apakah nyawaku akan direnggut. Akupun ingin membahagiakanmu sebelum hari Minggu, sebelum aku mati.

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, setiap hari begitu buruk untukku. Di kejar-kejar untuk membayar hutang, ditagih secara terpaksa, bahkan untuk makanpun sudah sulit. Jika hari Minggu belum dilunasi mungkin aku bisa dibunuh, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus mati kesakitaan. Tetapi sebelum itu aku akan membahagiakan Kairi supaya dia tidak menderita.

"Sora, ayo minum susunya, biar kamu kuat"  
"Buat kamu saja, aku tidak apa-apa"  
"Sora.. Kamu sakit, ayo minum"  
"Sudah aku bilang, aku baik-baik saja"

Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan susu yang diseduh untuk aku , Kairi memungut pecahan gelas itu dengan pelan-pelan, aku terus memperhatikannya, aku jongkok dan membantunya.

"Maaf, aku agak emosi"  
"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf"  
"Minta maaf untuk apa?"  
"Aku tidak bisa membuat makanan bergizi untukmu, hingga kamu sakit seperti sekarang"  
"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu..."

Aku menengok ke arah Kairi, ternyata tangannya terluka. Kairi berdiri dan pergi keluar untuk berjualan.

"Kairi tanganmu luka"  
"Ya, aku tau, taka pa ini tak terlalu sakit"  
"Tetapi..."  
"Seharusnya kamu mengkhawatitkaan dirimu sendiri, jika kamu terlalu lelah maka serangan jantungmu pasti kambuh"  
"Tidak akan"  
"Kita tidak akan tau kapan kambuhnya, lebih baik kamu cuti hari ini, istirahatlah"  
"Tidak bisa, jika tidak bayar hutang pada hari Minggu, kita bisa dibunuh"  
"Tetapi kesehatanmu lebih penting"  
"Sudahlah, aku mau kerja dulu"  
"Hati-hati"

Aku mengendarai motor bututku, setelah sampai di tempat kerja aku segera bekerja. Aku selalu memikirkan Kairi, apakah dia baik-baik saja atau kah dia kelelahan? Dia tidak pernah memberitauku tentang kondisinya.

_Sementara itu Kairi..._

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tanpa terasa aku tertidur di meja makan, lalu seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan kerasnya, aku membuka pintu dan ternyata rentenir...

"Apakah Sora ada?"  
"Tidak dia sedang kerja"  
"Bilang padanya, dia harus segera membayar hutangnya beserta bunganya"  
"Pasti, kami pasti akan membayar"  
"Kalian selalu bilang hal itu, tetapi mana? Belum dibayar, sekarang bayar dulu seadanya"  
"Tapi uang ini untuk makan"  
"Alah masa bodoh, cepat berikan!"  
"Ini"

100 Munny melayang dari tangan Kairi seketika, para rentenir keluar dari rumah Kairi. Sedangkan Kairi hanya terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Begitu banyak beban pikiran dibenaknya.

"_Kami akan makan pakai apa? Sudah tidak ada uang lagi"_

Kairi pergi ke kamar tidurnya dan memegang foto Sora. Kairi selalu megingat masa-masa dulu, masih bahagia, belum ada beban pikiran, tiba-tiba saja "PRANG" Foto itu pecah seketika, sepertinya Kairi merasakan firasat buruk.

KRING…KRING…KRING

Kairi berlari mengambil telpon dan segera megangkatnya.

"Halo"  
"Ya halo, ada keperluan apa menelpon saya?"  
"Apakah anda dari keluarga Sora?"  
"Ya, saya istrinya"  
"Sora sedang berada di rumah sakit, keadaannya kritis"  
"Baik saya akan segera kesana"

Dengan cepat Kairi berlari menuju rumah sakit, awalnya sudah lelah tetapi mengingat Sora, Kairi segara berlari kembali. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kairi bertanya pada suster.

"Suster, kamar Sora ada dimana?"  
"Ada di kamar no 788"  
"Ada di lantai berapa?"  
"Di lantai 2, tinggal naik tangga saja"  
"Terima kasih"

Kairi berlari untuk pergi ke kamar no 788, disana dia melihat Sora, wajahnya tak sadarkan diri. Kairi menghampiri Sora dan memegang tangannya.

"Demi hutang, kamu rela mati-matian bekerja, hingga kamu sakit"

Tok..Tok..

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sora?"  
"Keadaannya kritis, penyakit jantungnya kembali kambuh, harus dilakukan operasi"  
"Apa, operasi?"  
"Jika tidak bisa menimbulkan kematian"  
"Tapi kami tidak punya uang"  
"Maaf, tetapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya"

Kairi hanya bisa terdiam kembali, dan dia menengok ke belekang, melihat Sora yang tak sadarkan diri.

"_Kamu slalu berkata, pasti ada jalan keluar, tetapi aku sudah tak percaya, apakah masih ada jalan keluar?"_

Bersambung…

A/N : Thx udah mau membaca yah, RnR Please :D ( singkat aja )


	2. Chapter 2 : Tuesday, Problem Live

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

_Di rumah sakit…_

Aku terbangun dan mellihat sekelilingku, aku tidak menyukai baunya. Rumah sakit, pikirku, sepertinya aku ingat, aku pingsan saat mau pulang ke rumah. Aku menengok dan melihat Kairi, rupanya dia tertidur, aku segera pergi dari rumah sakit dan keluar, tentu saja apa lagi kalau bukan bekerja. Sebelum bekerja aku meninggalkan surat di meja.

Tak lama kemudian Kairi terbangun, dan dia melihat sepucuk surat dimeja, pastinya dia terkejut karena Sora sudah tidak ada. Kairi segera membuka isi surat tersebut, dan membacanya.

_Kairi maaf, aku tau kalau aku salah, seharusnya aku tetap berada di rumah sakit. Tetapi, demi kebahagiaan kita, aku harus bekerja mencari uang. Jika tidak kamu akan menderita, maafkan aku…_

_Sora_

Kairi menteskan air mata saat membacanya, lalu dia berlari keluar dan pergi mencari Sora, di perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Namine.

"Eh Kairi, kamu habis menangis ya?"  
"Tidak"  
"Kamu kenapa? Cerita saja padaku"

Kairi menceritakan semuanya, lalu Namine memegang tangannya dan berbicara padanya.

"Aku tau, mempunyai hutang rasanya tidak tenang, ini 200 yummy, maaf aku hanya bisa membantumu sedikit"  
"Tak apa, utangnya pasti bisa lunas"  
"Memang hutangnya berapa?"  
"10 ribu munny"  
"Banyak sekali"  
"Ya begitulah, aku tidak yakin apa tubuh Sora kuat"  
"Percayalah padanya, dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu"

Kairi pulang ke rumah, disana sudah ada rentenir yang menunggu Kairi, rentenir itu menemui Kairi dan meminta duit.

"Mana duitnya?"  
"Ini, ambil"  
"Bagus,bagus, ingat besok bayar lagi"

Kairi hanya bisa teridam melihat rentenir tersebut, Kairi masuk ke rumah dan membersihkan rumah. Lelah rasanya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Kairi, bangun jam 3 pagi membuat mie, lalu berjualan es saat siang hari, semuanya dilakukan untuk mendapatkan duit. Awalnya Kairi merasa marah, tapi akhirnya Kairi hanya bisa bersabar.

_Sementara itu Sora…._

"_Aneh"_ pikirku, mengapa tidak ada heartless ya? Biasanya berkeliaran disini, apakah mereka sudah pergi? Saat aku menengok ke belakang, tiba-tiba muncul heartless berbadan besar yang memukulku, aku berhasil menangkisnya dan menyerangnya, tak lama kemudian muncul nobody, "ya ampun" pikirku.

Setelah melawan mereka semua, aku merasa lega dan mengumpulkan uang yang aku dapat, tetapi tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak dan aku pingsan. Seseorang membawaku ke rumah sakit.

_Di rumah Kairi…_

_Kring…Kring..Kring…_

"Halo"  
"Halo, apakah ini keluarga Sora?"  
"Ya, memang Sora kenapa?"  
"Dia pingsan, sekarang berada di rumah sakit"  
"Baiklah, saya akan segara kesana"

Aku berlari tergesa-geas, seperti hari Senin lalu, Sora masuk rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku bertanya pada suster setelah itu aku berlari ke kamar Sora, melihatnya terbaring.

"Sora, kamu jangan begini, jangan buat aku mengulangi hal-hal yang sama, ke rumah sakit melihatmu terbarring lemas, lebih baik kita jalani hidup dengan tenang seperti 10 tahun yang lalu"

Sia-sia, Sora tidak menjawab, aku hanya melihatnya, seperti kemarin seperti dulu,sudah 1 jam aku melihatnya tetapi dia belum bangun juga, aku pergi keluar kamar Sora, disana ada Roxas dan Namine.

"Kai, gimana keadaan Sora?"  
"Belum sadar…"  
"Tenang dia pasti sadar"  
"Aku mau pergi dulu"  
"Kemana?"  
"Tak tau, ak usudah tidak punya tujuan"  
"Kairi.."  
"Sudah Roxas biarkan Kairi, dia sedang sedih"

Kairi berjalan tanpa tujuan, rasanya dia hilang tujuan, bahkan saat menyebrangpun hamper saja dia tertabrak, Kairi menuju taman bermain, disana begitu sepi karena sudah malam. Kairi duduk di ayunan dan menggoyangkannya sedikit.

"_Sora, tanpa aku apakah kamu bisa hidup? Lebih baik kita mati saja, tiada kekhawatiraan, aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku bukan karena ak umenderita bersamamu melainkan aku tidak kuat melihatmu menderita"_

Kairi pergi lebih jauh dari taman, tujuannya adalah bukit seribu pintu mati.

Bersambung…

A/N : Apakah Kairi berhasil bunuh diri? Kita lihat kelanjutannya, maaf lama banget ga di lanjutiin ceritanya, sibuk keke. RnR please :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Wednesday, Find Sora

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

_Sementara itu Sora…_

Aku membuka mataku, dan ternyata aku berada di taman bermain, tetapi semua serasa hilang dari depan mataku. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Kairi berada di rumahnya, aku ingin menghampirinya tetapi tidak bisa, sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Ibu"  
"Kenapa Kairi? Apakah kamu punya masalah di sekolah barumu?"  
"Tidak bu, aku menemukaan teman baik"  
"Siapa namanya?"  
"Sora bu, dia baik padaku"  
"Baguslah"

Itu awal saat aku berkenalaan dengan Kairi, lalu aku melihat hal yang lain, saat aku kelas 4 SD.

"Hey, berikaan uangmu"  
"Tidak akan"  
"Berikaan!"  
"Hey jangan begitu!"  
"Apa maumu?!"

Aku ingat saat kelas 4 SD bertengkar dengan temanku yang lain, lalu aku di skors selama seminggu. Aku hanya senyum-senyum melihat memoriku yang dulu, rasanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Muncul sebuah cahya putih, dan aku melihat yang lain , ini saat Kairi berumur 17.

"Ibu, aku mencintai Sora"  
"Tidak bisa Kairi, dia miskin kalau kamu menikah dengannya kamu menderita"  
"Tapi bu, dia baik padaku"  
"Ibu tidak mau tau Kairi, jangan menikah dengannya"  
"Ibu JAHAT!"

Kairi berlari keluar rumahnya, malamnya saat aku pulang sekolah aku melihatnya duduk di pinggir jalan.

"Kairi, kamu kok ga di rumah?"  
"Sora, ibuku melarangku untuk berpcaraan denganmu"  
"Ibumu punya tujuan, pasti karena aku miskin"  
"Tapi, kamu baik padaku, biarlah menderita kita tanggung bersama"  
"Aku tau, tapi ibumu mengkhawatirkaanmu"  
"Tapi Sora…."  
"Tak apa Kairi, jika tidak berjodoh maka jangan…."

Tak lama kemudian aku pingsan, Kairi membawaku ke rumah sakit.

"Kamu sudah taukan Kairi? Aku punya penyakit jantung"  
"Ya aku tau"  
"Jangan bersamaku, kamu akan menderita"  
"Aku benar-benar cinta sama kamu, biarlah menderita"

Kairi berlari meninggalkanku, sedangkan aku hanya mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes air mata, lalu aku kabur dari rumah sakit dan mengejar Kairi.

"Tunggu"  
"Jangan kejar aku, kamu seharusnya beristirahat bukannya kabur"  
"Tapi…"

Kairi sampai disebuah bukit, bukit seribu pintu mati, tentu saja disana banyak pintu tidak terlihat jika masuk ke salah satu pintu, maka dalam sekejap mungkin dia bisa mati. Kairi masuk ke salah satu pintu itu dan tiba-tiba setelah keluar dia mati.

TOLONG….TOLONG

"Ada apa Sora?"  
"Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi"  
"Mimpi apa kamu? Sampai teriak-teriak tolong?"  
"Kairi pergi ke bukit seribu pintu mati, jangan-jangan dia memang kesana"  
"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Sora!"  
"Tapi.."  
"Aku tau kamu takut, Kairi pasti baik-baik saja"  
"Apa iya? Aku tidak yakin"  
"Percaya padaku"  
"Omong-omong Kairi dimana? Biasanya dia slalu mnungguku"  
"Katanya ke rumah"  
"Mungkin dia lelah, atau dia pergi ke bukit seribu pintu mati"  
"Mana mungkin? Kamu masih membutuhkaannya Kairi tau itu"  
"Roxas aku tidak tenang, mungkin saja mimpi itu memberitauku kalau Kairi pergi ke bukit seribu pintu mati, tolong cek apakah Kairi ada di rumah atau tidak"  
"Baik Sora, sepertinya kamu tidak tenang, kalau dia tidak ada aku akan memberitaumu"  
"Terima kasih"

Roxas berlari keluar kamar Sora dan pergi menuju rumah Sora, sesampainya disana Roxas melihat jika rumah itu kosong tanpa penghuni, Roxas hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, lalu menelpon Sora.

"_Apa aku harus berbohong? Aku takut dia khawatir"_

Roxas mengangkat HPnya dan menelpon Sora.

"Halo"  
"Ya halo"  
"Oh Namine yang angkat, mana Sora?"  
"Dia pergi, katanya mau mencari Kairi"  
"Apa?! Tubuhnya kan belum sehat, dia bilang mau kemana?"  
"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, langsung pergi tiba-tiba, oh ya Roxas aku melihat sebuah surat di bawah bantal Sora"  
"Yang menulisnya Kairi?"  
"Ya, di suratnya dia menulis kalau dia mau pergi, dan dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sora"  
"Begitu ya, ya sudah aku akan mencari Sora"  
"Hati-hati"

Roxas langsung mematikaan HPnya dan pergi mencari Sora, meski sudah mencari ke semua arah tetap saja Sora tidak ada.

Kring..Kring…

"Halo"  
"Halo, bagaimana Sora sudah ditemukaan?"  
"Belum Namine, sudah mencari ke semua tempat padahal"  
"Apa benar? Memang Sora bisa kemana?"  
"Entah, atau mungkin dia kesana?"  
"Kemana?"  
"Bukit seribu pintu mati"  
"Tempat itu jauh sekali, Sora tidak mungkin kuat berjalan kesana"  
"Aku tau keliatannya aneh, tetapi aku mengcek kesana"  
"Apa kamu yakin?"  
"Tentu saja"  
"Kalau begitu aku ikut saja denganmu"  
"Tapi katanya disana berbahaya"  
"Tenang saja, aku afal jalannya, pasti tidak akan nyasar"  
"Baiklah, temui aku di taman bermain"  
"Oke"

Tak lama kemudian Namine datang, merekpun segera mencari Sora.

"Memang arahnya kemana?"  
"Kamu lihat gunung itu? Ada disana"  
"Jauh sekali…."  
"Makanya Sora pasti tidak bisa kesana"  
"Ya sudah ayo cepat"

Merekapun pergi menuju bukit seribu pintu mati, tetapi disana ada yang menunggu mereka.

Bersambung…

A/N : Kayak adventure yah -_- RnR please :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Thursday, Go To Home

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Sudah cukup lama kami berjalan, tetapi belum sampai juga, aku merasa agak aneh juga. Bagaimana Sora bisa berjalan selama dan sejauh ini? Padahal jika terlalu lelah dia bisa pingsan, tiba-tiba saja Namine menunjuk suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya sebuah bukit.

"Itu dia Bukit Seribu Pintu Mati"  
"Bagaimana kamu tau?"  
"Tentu saja, didepannya ada kuburan, itu ciri-cirinya"  
"Ya sudah, ayo kesana"

Kami berlari menuju bukit tersebut, aku berhenti secara mendadak karena melihat Sora terkapar didepan pintu gerbang, kami berdua menghampiri Sora, wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya berbunyi. Sora berusaha berdiri, tetapi aku mencegatnya.

"Sora, jangan berdiri!"  
"Tetapi, Kairi berada di bukit itu aku mau menyusulnya"  
"Tetapi, jangan paksakaan kondisimu"  
"Aku tau kondisi tubuh sendiri Roxas, jangan halangi aku, aku mohon"  
"Tapi….."  
"Ayolah, bukakan pintunya"

Dengan terpaksa aku membuka pintu gerbang tersebut, awalnya aku tidak tega melihat Sora, tetapi karena tekad Sora sudah kuat aku membukanya. Aku menggendong Sora, dan kamipun masuk ke dalam kuburan, awalnya Namine merasa ketakutaan, tetapi sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa, setelah berjalan 10 menitan kami melihat bukitnya.

Aku dan Namine berusaha mendaki bukit tersebut, anginpun mulai menghembus kemejaku ku rasa masih kurang cepat, akhirnya ku sadari perasaan sebenarnya. Lagu itu selalu aku ingat setiap kali aku harus mendaki sebuah bukit atau gunung, aitakatta lagu yang sangat disukai oleh Sora semasa SMA. Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai dipuncak bukit, hanya ada pohon gersang saja, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat sosok bayangan.

Pasti Kairi, pikirku, aku pergi ke belakang sambil menggendong Sora, dan ternyata dugaanku benar, dia adalah Kairi. Sora yang melihat itu, segera turun dari punggungku dan berlari mengejar Kairi, dan akupun terjatuh. Sifatnya slalu seperti ini, begitu mendadak.

"Kairi kamu sedang apa disini"  
_Tidak menjawab…_  
"Kairi? Kairi, jawab aku"  
"Sia-sia Sora, dia tidak mendegarmu"

Sora memegang pundak Kairi, tetapi tetap saja Kairi tidak mersepon bahkan satu katapun tidak, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Kairi, pikir Roxas. Saat Kairi menjuah dari Sora, Sora berusaha menghampirinya tetapi Roxas mencengatnya.

"Jangan, sia-sia"  
"Sia-sia bagaimana?"  
"Kamu tidak sadar? Kairi terhipnotis oleh sesuatu"  
"Apa iya?"  
"Kamu liat saja, mersepon pun…"

Roxas berhenti berbicara, dan terkejut tubuh Kairi melayang-layang di udara, Sora yang melihatnyapun terkejut dan berusaha untuk menarik Kairi kembali supaya turun dan menginjak tanah.

"Apa yang dilakukannya pada Kairi?"  
"Aku juga tidak mengerti"  
"Seperti ada tangan yang megangkatnya ya"  
"Iya"  
"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam"  
"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan Sora?"

Sora mengeluarkan keybladenya dan melemparnya ke udara, sekejap Kairi jatuh dan muncul sosok hantu berbadan besar, hantu tersebut merasa marah.

"Siapa kamu? Menggangu saja"  
"Aku suaminya Kairi, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kairi?"  
"Dia belum menceritakannya padamu?"  
"Cerita apaan?"  
"Hey, istrimu ini ingin memberikan nyawanya "  
"Lah, untuk apa?"  
"Ada legenda yang mengatakan, jika seseorang pergi ke puncak bukit ini, dan bertemu seorang dewa maka dia akan memohon dengan cara menyerahkan nyawanya"  
"Ya ampun, tetapi Kairi mana mungkin mau melakukan hal itu?"  
"Dia sudah ada didepanmu dan ini nyata"

Sora tetap memasang wajah tidak percaya, masa iya Kairi melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Tak lama kemudian Kairipun sadar. Kairi mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang masih agak sakit, Sora segera menghampiri Kairi dan memanyakaan hal tersebut padanya.

"Apa benar, jika kamu mau menyerahkan nyawamu pada dewa supaua utang kita terlunasi?"  
_Hening…._  
"Kairi jawab!"  
_Hening…_  
"KAIRI!"

Tanpa sengaja aku menampar Kairi, awalnya aku merasa terkejut, mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal ini? Saat aku memegang pipi kanan Kairi, dia menjauhkan tanganku dari wajahnya, aku tau dia pasti marah. Karena, seumur hidup aku belum pernah menamparnya, apa lagi memukulnya.

"Kairi, maaf aku tidak sengaja, sepertinya aku…."  
"Sora, tidak usah minta maaf, aku tau aku salah"  
"Baguslah kamu tau kalau kamu salah"  
"Tapi Sora…."  
"Apa?"  
"Maaf, aku tau hal ini bodoh, tetapi supaya kamu tidak sengsara aku rela melakukan apapun"  
"Kairi, aku tau mengapa kamu melakukan hal ini, sekarang kita pulang ya"  
"Baiklah"

Akhirnyapun kami berempat meninggalkan bukit tersebut, untung aku tidak kehilangan Kairi, pikirku. Besok hari yang peluhpun akan segera dimulai.

Bersambung…

A/N : Aduh, sori banget lama update cerita ini hehe, maklum sibuk banyak ulangan. RnR :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Friday, Find Kairi

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

A/N : Ga kerasa udah chap 5 :) Baca trus yaa, RnR :D

Tanpa terasa sudah hari Jumat, jika 2 hari lagi utang tidak lunas, habislah semuanya. Aku bangun dan segera pergi untuk berburu heartless, sedangkan Kairi sedang membuka dagangannya, hari biasa sudah dimulai.

"Kairi, aku pergi dulu ya"  
"Hati-hati Sora, jangan paksakan dirimu"  
"Iyaa, kamu juga jangan paksakaan dirimu"

Seusai Sora pergi, Kairipun segera membuka dagangannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Kairi terjatuh. Tetangga Kairi yang melihatnya jatuh, segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dengan cepat, tetangganya enelpon Sora.

_Sementara itu Sora…_

_Kring…Kring…Kring…_

"Halo"  
"Iya halo"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Sora cepat, Kairi pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit"

Ponsel Sora terjatuh dan hancur lebur. Secepat mungkin Sora berlari untuk sampai ke rumah sakit, sampailah Sora di stasiun Twilight Town, Sorapun naik kereta menuju Destiny Island.

_2 jam kemudian…_

Sorapun sampai di stasiun Destiny Island, tanpa mempedulikaan apapun Sora terus berlari untuk sampai ke rumah sakit Bima Paopu Island. Sesampainya disana, dengan tergesa-gesa Sora bertanya pada suster.

"Suster, ada tidak pasien bernama Kairi?  
"Kairi? Sebentar kami akan mencarinya"  
"Cepat ya"  
"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah tempat, disini tidak ada pasien bernama Kairi adanya yang bernama Kirai"  
"Oh, begitu ya? Terima kasih"

Sorapun berlari ke sebrang rumah sakit Bima Paopu Island, setelah beberapa menit berlari Sorapun sampai disebuah rumah sakit bernama Peypu Desten. Sorapun bertanya lagi kepada suster.

"Sus, apakah disini ada pasien bernama Kairi?"  
"Sebentar kami akan mencarinya"  
"Cepat ya"  
"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah tempat"

Sorapun berlari lagi ke rumah sakit yang lain, tanpa terasa sudah jam 1 siang. Meskipun begitu Sora tetap berlari untuk pergi ke rumah sakit yang lain, meskipun jantungnya terasa sakit semua diabaikan.

_25 menit kemudian…_

Sorapun sampai di rumah sakit Popo Papu, segera dia kembali bertanya pada suster dengan nafas ngos-ngosaan.

"Sus, apakah ada pasien bernama Kairi?"  
"Sebentar kami akan mencarinya"  
"Cepat yaaaa"  
"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah tempat"

Sorapun berlari keluar lagi, dijalan dia bertubrukaan dengan Roxas, awalnya Sora ingin berlari lagi, tetapi Roxas mencegatnya dan megajaknya pergi ke taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Opo Papu.

"Sora, nafasmu kok ngos-ngosaan?"  
"Katanya Kairi masuk rumah sakit, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya"  
"Memang kamu sudah megunjungi berapa rumah sakit?"  
"Sudah 3"  
"Ya ampun, yang benar saja, rumah sakit di Destiny kan banyak, tidak mungkin kan kamu akan berlari sampai rumah sakit Sakti Island?"  
"Ya, aku tau hal itu"  
"Sepertinya kamu lelah, ini air minum"  
"Terima kasih"  
"Sudah makan belum?"  
"Belum"  
"Sudah berlari ke 3 rumah sakit masih kuat, ayo aku belikaan makanan"

Merekpun berada di restoran Rumah Enak, mereka berbincang-bincang beberapa saat.

"Memang kamu tidak tau ya, Kairi berada di rumah sakit mana?"  
"Enggak tau aku"  
"Tadi kamu ditelpon sapa?"  
"Tetangga, tetangga ngasih tau kalau Kairi masuk rumah sakit"  
"Terus tetangga kamu ngasih tau ga dimana Kairi?"  
"Kayaknya sih mau bicara, sayangnya ponsel aku keburu hancur lebur"  
"Ya ampum, kamu tuh buru-buru banget, ponselmu mana?"  
"Nih, udah jadi kepingaan puzzle ponsel"  
"Hancur lebur banget ini mah, aku coba banti kamu deh"  
"Gimana caranya?"  
"Aku coba telpon Namine, kan Kairi dan Namine itu sobat dekat"

_Sementara itu Namine…_

_Kring…Kring…Kring…_

"Halo"  
"Halo"  
"Ada apa Roxas?"  
"Kata Sora, Kairi masuk rumah sakit, kamu tau dimana keberadaan Kairi?"  
"Aku ga tau, kamu tanya aja tetangga Sora"  
"Ide yang bagus"

_Balik ke percakapaan Sora dan Roxas…_

"Sora, tetanggamu siapa?"  
"Tetanggaku itu Riku"  
"Kamu punya no telpon Riku?"  
"Ada di HP aku"  
"Afal ga no hp Riku?"  
"Aduh, kayaknya aku ga afal deh"  
"Ahhh, kalau gitu gimana atuh?"  
"Ya udah, aku cari aja Kairi ke rumah sakit yang laen"  
"Rela banget lelah-lelahaan demi Kairi"  
"Pastinya"

Sorapun segera meninggalkan Roxas, dengan semangat Sorapun kembali berlari . Setelah 40 menit berlari Sora sampai di rumah sakit ke 4.

"Sus, ada ga pasien yang bernama Kairi?"  
"Sebentar"  
"Cepat ya sus"  
"Ada 2 pasien yang bernama Kairi, satu bernama Kairi Welshington, satu lagi bernama Kairi Lightstone"  
"Saya mencari pasien yang bernama Kairi Ningthon Nazaila ada ga?"  
"Tidak ada"

Sorapun berlari lagi meninggalkan rumah sakit ke 4, tanpa terasa matahari sudah mau terbenam. Akhirnyapun tiba jam 6 petang, sedangkan Sora masih berlari mencari Kairi. Sorapun tiba di rumah sakit ke 5 jam 7 malam.

"Sus, saya mencari pasien bernama Kairi"  
"Sebentar"  
"Bagaimana ada?"  
"Ada, namanya Kairi Ningthon Nazaila"  
"Nah, itu yang saya cari, dia dikamar no berapa?"  
"Pasien ini ada di kamar no 876, apakah anda keluarganya?"  
"Saya suaminya"  
"Begitu ya, kamarnya ada di lantai 3"

Sorapun segera berlari kembali, tanpa terasa sudah sampai di lantai 3, akhirnyapun dengan santai Sora mencari kamar no 876. Dan setelah sampai didepan pintunya, segera dia masuk, disana sudah ada Namine dan Riku.

"Sora, kamu kemana saja? Ponselmu kenapa? Saat aku mau memberitaumu Kairi di rumah sakit mana sudaah tidak terhubung"  
"Maaf Riku saking shocknya, aku ga sengaja jatuhiin ponsel aku, akhirnya jadi kumpulaan puzzle ponsel deh"  
"Kamu bisa tau Kairi disini dari mana?"  
"Ceritanya panjang banget, eh Namine kamu kok bisa ada disini?"  
"Oh itu, abis mendengar Kairi masuk rumah sakit aku langsung ke rumah Riku, eh aku penasaraan gimana kamu bisa kesini, ceritaiin dong"

Setelah selesai bercerita, Riku dan Naminepun hanya bisa cengo mendengar cerita Sora. Sedangkan Sora hanya bisa diam termenung melihat Kairi yang terbaring lemah.

"Sora, kamu hebat bangettttt, lari-lari beberapa jam lalu sampai kesini jam 7 malam"  
"Iya Sora, kalau Roxas yang sakit aku ga tau dimana dia berada, belum tentu aku mau mencarinya lelariaan"  
"Mau gimana lagi? Dia istri aku satu-satunya"  
"Cieee, setia banget"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokaan pintu, ternyata dokter yang memeriksa Kairi. Segera Sora menanyakaan keadaan Kairi.

"Dokter gimana keadaan Kairi?"  
"Tenang, dia hanya kelelahaan, kamu siapa ya? Apakah keluarganya Kairi?"  
"Saya suaminya, syukurlah jika dia tidak apa-apa"  
"Ouwww suaminya toh, saya kira yang rambut perak itu, tetapi kenapa baru nyampe sekarang ya?"  
"Ceritanya panjang"

Setelah bicara panjang lebar, dokterpun hanya bisa cengo seperti Kairi dan Riku. Tanpa sadar dojter tersebut mengeluarkan air mata.

"Saya tersentuh sekali atas kisah anda"  
"Ouww, dokter pengertian ya"  
"Jarang ada orang seperti anda yang mau bersusah payah"  
"Hehehe, biasa aja"  
"Tidak menurut saya ini hebat"  
"Eh, tetapi dok saya minta maaf ya, kayaknya saya belum bisa bayar biaya rumah sakit deh, soalnya untuk bayar hutang sudah sulit"  
"Oh ya sudah, kami berikaan kelongaraan, bayar pelan-pelan saja"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, akhirnya Kairi membuka matanya dan menatap Sora, Riku dan Namine.

"Ugh..Aku dimana?"  
"Kamu di rumah sakit Kairi"  
"Bukannya sekarang , seharusnya aku jualan bubur?"  
"Kamu pingsan"  
"Ohh begitu ya, kapan aku bisa pulang?"  
"Kata dokter 2 hari lagi kamu bisa pulang"  
"Itu keburu hari Minggu, besok bisa tidak?"  
"Entah, semoga besok bisa"  
"Oh ya, Sora mengapa kamu terlihat lelah?"  
"Ah ga apa-apa kok"  
"Ceritakan padaku ya, biasanya kamu tidak selelah ini setelah berburu monster"

Akhirnya malam yang panjang itu pun berakhir dengan cerita Sora, setelah mendengar cerita Sora. Kairi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kamu kenapa Kairi?"  
"Sora, terima kasih, kamu tidak tau aku dimana tetapi masih mencari aku. Padahal jika lelah, kamu bisa pingsan, kalau kamu pingsan aku…."  
"Tidak apa-apa Kairi, kamu satu-satunya milikku" Sambil memeluk Kairi

Begitulah akhir dari malam tersebut.

Bersambung…

A/N : Baca terus yah all, :) RnR please?


	6. Chapter 6 : Saturday, Debt Paid Off

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah pagi, Sora membuka matanya dan memegang tangan Kairi, Kairi belum membuka matanya. Pasti kelelahan, pikir Sora, Sora tetap menemani Kairi sampai dia bangun. Tak lama kemudian Kairipun bangun.

"Eh, Sora, kamu menungguku terus?"  
"Ya, memang kenapa?"  
"Apa kamu kurang tidur?"  
"Tidak sama sekali, aku ada kabar baik"  
"Apa?"  
"Pertama, kamu sudah boleh pulang ke rumah, lalu kedua, hutang kita sudah lunas karena boss memberikaan ku bayaran yang pas"  
"Kalau begitu bagus sekali"  
"Oh ya, ini sisa uang, ada 1.000 munny"  
"Terima kasih, jadi kapan aku boleh pulang?"  
"Siang ini"

Wajah mereka berduapun menjadi cerah, tanpa terasa sudah mau siang ( dipercepat ). Kairi dan Sorapun pulang ke rumah mereka dengan perasaan bahagia, Kairi segera duduk di sofa dan mengambil kalender. Sedangkan Sora pergi ke kekamarnya.

"Kairi, aku tidur dulu ya"  
"Ya, kamu lapar tidak?"  
"Ga, aku tadi udah makan"  
"Oh ya sudah"

Dikalender Kairi melihat hari esok, hari Minggu, dihari Minggu tersebut dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah. Dikalender tersebut tertulis "SORA BIRTHDAY" Kairi hanya senyum-sneyum sendiri saja, segera dia pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan membuat kue.

_Sementara Sora.._

Sorapun bangun dan turun dari ranjangnya, lalu terdengar bunyi nyaring dari ponselnya, ternyata ada telpon dari boss.

"Halo"  
"Ya, halo, ada apa boss?"  
"Cepat kesini Sora, ada banyak heartless di Twilight Town"  
"Baik, segera kesana"

Sorapun segera mengambil kertas kecil, dan menuliskan pesan untuk Kairi.

_Kairi, aku pergi dulu ya ke Twilight Town, sepertinya aku akan pulang malam, jadi jangan tunggu aku untuk makan malam. _

_Sora_

Tanpa mempedulikaan apapun, Sora segera pergi ke Twilight Town.

_Sementara itu Kairi.._

Kairi masih berbelaja barang kebutuhaan untuk membuat kue, setelah selesai Kairi pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli resep membuat kue. Setelah itu, Kairi pulang kerumahnya dengan barang belanjaannya.

Segera Kairipun membuat kue untuk Sora, lalu terdengar suara seperti kertas jatuh, Kairi yang saat itu sedang mengaduk adonan kuenya, menghampir kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Kairi hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja, segera Kairi kembali membuat adonan kuenya.

_Jam 7 malam…_

Kairi sudah selesai membuat kuenya, sedangkan Sora belum pulang dari Twilight Town, Kairipun menghias kue tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam kulkas. Saat mau mandi, tiba-tiba saja Kairi terpeleset, seperti ada firasat buruk.

_Di Twilight Town…_

Disekitar taman Twilight ada begitu banyak polisi, ternyata disana sedang terhadi serangan heartless besar-besaraan. Sora masih membasmi heartless yang banyak tersebut bersama Roxas, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sora terjatuh.

"Sora, Sora, kamu kenapa?"  
"Dia tak sadarkan diri, bawa saja ke rumah sakit terdekat"  
"Mungkin serangan jantungnya kambuh" Pikir Roxas

Sorapun dilarikaan ke rumah sakit terdekat, sedangkan Kairi masih cemas menunggu Sora di rumah.

_Di rumah…_

Karena khawatir, akhirnyapun Kairi berlari ke stasiun Destiny Island, segera dia naik kereta api dan pergi menuju Twilight Town. Dikereta api, Kairi hanya bisa duduk dengan gelisah, setelah beberapa detik gelisah. Kairi menerima SMS dari Roxas.

_From : Roxas_

_Kairi, Sora masuk rumah sakit, kata dokter penyakit jantungnya parah, sekarang Sora berada di rumah sakit Twini Tow. _

Kairi yang melihat SMS tersebutpun hanya bisa terdiam dan mengeluarkan air mata, tanpa terasa air matapun membasahi pipinya. Awalnya mereka senang karena utang sudah lunas, tetapi sekarang Sora masuk rumah sakit, Kairi hanya meremas-remas ponselnya dan tanpa disadari ponsel tersebut terjatuh dan rusak.

Jam 21.00 Kairipun sampai di stasiun Twilight Town, Kairipun berlari menuju rumah sakit Twini Town, karena tak tau arahnya Kairipun bertanya pada seorang satpam yang berjaga di taman.

"Maaf pak, tau tidak dimana letak rumah sakit Twini Town?"  
"Oh itu, belok kiri saja, terus lurus"  
"Terima kasih ya pak"  
"Sepertinya buru-buru, eh anda istrinya Sora ya?"  
"Ya benar"  
"Mau saya antar kesana?"  
"Tidak usah, pak satpam bertugas saja"  
"Hati-hati ya, banyak heartless"

Kairi terus berlari, lalu muncul sebuah heartless yang mau menyerang Kairi. Kairi hanya bisa menutup matanya, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dan orang tersebut memegang pundak Kairi.

"Eh, Roxas"  
"Hati-hati, kamu mau ke rumah sakit Twini Town kan?"  
"Ya, aku mau kesana bertemu Sora"  
"Aku antar kamu, disini agak berbahaya"  
"Terima kasih"

Merekpun sampai di rumah sakit Twini Town, Kairi pun bertanya pada suster dimana kamar Sora.

"Suster, ada pasien bernama Sora?"  
"Ada, apakah anda keluarga atau temannya?"  
"Saya istrinya, dia ada di kamar no berapa?"  
"Dia ada dikamar no 976"  
"Terima kasih"

Kairi dan Roxaspun pergi ke kamar no 976, sesampainya disana, Kairi segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sora juga dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi Sora?"  
"Pasien sedang koma, detak jantungnya juga lemah"

Kairi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan dokter, Kairipun memegang tangan Sora dan mengelusnya.

"Sora….Aku mohon sadarlah, besok hari spesialmu"

Roxas hanya bisa terdiam dan Kairi hanya menangis sambil berdoa.

_Tuhan, aku mohon jangan renggut nyawanya dulu, besok hari spesialnya. Biarkanlah dia membuka matanya, dan merayakan hari spesialnya._

Bersambung..

A/N : Aduh, publishnya agak lama, maklum lagi UTS hehe. Tapi masih nyempet-nyempetiin on, RnR :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Sunday, Birthday Sora

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Setelah beberapa jam melihat Sora, Kairipun tertidur. Tanpa terasa sudah pagi, Kairi sudah bangun sedangkan Sora belum. Kairi berpikir sesaat, saat hari Jumat dia yang berada di rumah sakit, sekarang Sora yang berada di rumah sakit, rasanya bertukar tempat.

Lamunan Kairipun pecah seketika, ketika dia melihat Namine masuk ke kamar.

"Eh, Namine"  
"Bagaimana? Sora sudah bangun?"  
"Belum, hari ini ulang tahunnya tetapi dia di rumah sakit"  
"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini takdir Tuhan"  
"Yeah, andai aku bisa membawanya pulang"

Mereka berduapun terdiam seketika, akhirnyapun Sora terbangun. Kairi menatap Sora dengan wajahnya yang murung.

"Kairi, Namine"  
"Sora, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"  
"Jantungku tidak enak"  
"Mau aku panggilkan dokter?"  
"Ga usah, nanti juga membaik kok"  
"Kamu haus tidak?"  
"Tidak, Kairi sepertinya wajahmu pucat dan kamu panik"  
"Tentu saja aku panik, Sora kamu ingat hari ini hari apa dan tanggal berapa?"  
"Hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober 2012, lalu hari ini hari Minggu, memang kenapa?"  
"Tidak, aku kira kamu ingat hari ini"  
"Ya, aku ingat hari ini hari Minggu"  
"Bukan itu maksudku, tetapi hari special"  
"Ohhh, aku cumin tau hari ini Minggu"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, Sorapun melakukan pemeriksaan kembali. Sedangkan Kairi sedang menunggu di luar, saat dokter keluar, Kairi menanyakaan keadaan Sora.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sora?"  
"Tambah memburuk, jika dia berhenti bernafas dadakan maka kemungkinaan besarnya dia mati"

Kairi hanya bisa termenung lagi, padahal hari ini ulang tahun Sora, tanpa disadari air mata Kairi telah membahsahi pipinya. Segera Kairi menghapusnya, dan pergi ke kamar Sora.

"Kairi…"  
"Apa Sora? Kamu haus, lapar?"  
"Tidak, bilang ke dokter aku mau pulang"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Hari ini ulang tahunku, aku ingat itu, aku mau merayakannya di rumah"  
"Tetapi, jika tidak di rawat disini, kamu bisa mati"  
"Kairi, aku mohon, biarkan saja aku mati di rumah itu lebih baik, daripada dengan segudang penderitaan yang harus aku hadapi nanti"  
"Baiklah, jika itu maumu"

Akhirnyapun Sora dan Kairi pulang ke Destiny Island, mereka menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu terkahir di rumah dengan meryakaan ulang tahun Sora yang ke 27.

"Sora, ini kue yang khusus aku bikin untuk ulang tahunmu"  
"Oh, terima kasih"  
"Ayo tiup lilinnya, dan buat permohonan"  
"Aku harus menyebutkan permohonanku atau tidak?"  
"Tentu harus, supaya terkabul"  
"Aku berharap setelah aku mati kamu hidup bahagia"  
"Sekarang tiup lilinnya"

Sorapun meniup lilin dan memotong kue, Kairi dan Sora berbincang bersama dengan wajah cerah. Selesai berbincang Sora memberikan sepucuk surat untuk Kairi.

"Kairi, jika aku sudah mati, maka kamu harus membuka surat ini"  
"Begitukah?"  
"Ya, jangan lupa ya buka saat aku sudah mati"  
"Oke"  
"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang bersepeda, megingat masa muda?"  
"Boleh, sebelum berkahir"

Mereka berduapun keluar dan membawa sepeda masing-masing, bersama mereka menanjaki bukit di Destiny Island, sesampainya dipuncak bukit Sora kembali berbicara.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"  
"Ya, aku senang"  
"Aku ingat dulu, saat kita masih pacaran, kita bersepeda menanjaki bukit sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu"  
"Yeah, aitakatta"  
"Bagaimana kalau nyanyi bareng?"  
"Oke-oke"

_Aitakatta!Aitakatta!Aitakatta!Yes  
Aitakatta!Aitakatta!Aitakatta!Yes  
Denganmu…  
Bersepeda aku menanjaki bukit itu  
Sekuat tenaga ku kayuh pedalnya  
Anginpun mulai menghembus kemejaku  
Ku rasa masih kurang cepat  
Akhirnya ku sadari  
Perasaan sebenarnya  
Ingin jalani sejujurnya  
Hanya dijalan inilah, ku akan terus berlari  
Kamu berharga lebih dari siapapun  
Walau kau tolak tak akan ku sesali  
Kamu berharga lebih dari siapapun  
Tadinya ku ingin ungkapkan rasa ini  
Jika ku suka kan kukatakan suka  
Tak ku tutupi ku katakana sejujurnya  
Jika ku suka kan kukatakan suka  
Dari hatiku dengan tulus ku katakan  
Aitakatta!Aitakatta!Aitakatta, yes  
Aitakatta!Aitakatta!Aitkatta!,yes  
denganmu…_

":)"  
"Sora, aku ingin bertanya jujur padamu"  
"Apa?"  
"Kamu takut jika kamu mati?"  
"Tentu takut, tetapi kalau itu takdir ya sudah"  
"Oh, begitu ya"  
"Memang kenapa?"  
"Tidak, sudah mau malam, ayo kita pulang"  
"Oke"

Merekpun pulang dengan sepeda mereka, Kairi menyiapkan makan malam special, mereka berdua makan dengan sunyi. Saat Sora ingin ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja Sora terjatuh, Kairi segera menggendong Sora ke ranjang.

"Sora, kamu baik-baik saja?"  
"Ya, aku baik"  
"Jika kamu merasa tidak baik katakan padaku"

Kairi berbaring disebelah Sora, akhirnyapun mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

_Jam 5 pagi…_

Kairi bangun dengan tidak tenang, segera dia melihat Sora, tetapi Kairi merasa aneh, akhirnyapun Kairi mengguncanang-guncangkan tubuh Sora, tetapi tidak ada reaksi, saat menyubit Sora, tetap tidak ada reaksi. Saat Kairi menjatuhkan tubuh Sora, Sora tetap tidak bangun, ternyata Sora sudah meninggal.

Kairi merasa terpukul dengan hal itu, segera dia membuka surat yang Sora berikaan kemarin.

_Kairi, maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu duluan. Tetapi, aku yakin, Tuhan memiliki jalan keluar yang terbaik, kamu harus merelakaan ku. Jangan susul aku terlalu cepat, saat di Surga nanti, kita bernyanyi lagu aitakatta kembali ya? Janji padaku, kamu harus bahagia._

_Kamu berhraga lebih dari siapapun :)_

_Sora_

Air matapun membasahi surat tersebut, Kairi hanya bisa memeluk Sora yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dalam hari Kairi berkata :

"_Sora, aku akan berusaha merelakaanmu, kamu harus bahagia di Surga sana, tunggulah aku, sampai jumpa meskipun hatiku berat"_

Hari Selasapun Sora dimakamkan, Kairi hanya bisa melihat sebuah tanah saja. Kairi hanya bisa terdiam, dan kembali berkata

"_Sampai jumpa Sora"_

Tamat..

A/N : Hehehe, akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga. Saya ga tau cerita saya bagus atau ga, tetapi RnR :D


End file.
